Дыра (The Pitt)
|Дополнительно = Радиационный фон }} noicon|center Дыра ( ) — локация The Pitt, дополнения к Fallout 3. Описание Это место, где происходят сражения между рабами и рейдерами в городе Питт. Владыка Ашур использует арену в Дыре для отбора кандидатов в свою армию''Fallout 3 Official Game Guide. Пройти в Дыру можно из цеха завода, спустившись по коридору в комнату, где находится Федра, заключающая договор на поединок, а также очищающая бойцов от радиации. В комнате находится шкаф, где можно взять оружие и фонтан с радиоактивной водой (ОЗ +24, РАД +1). Также здесь стоит сундук, в котором после победы Путник найдёт своё, отобранное при входе в Питт, снаряжение. Ржавые ворота ведут из комнаты в, собственно, Дыру. Дыра представляет собой неправильной вытянутой формы провал в горной породе, закрытый сверху сетчатым колпаком. В стене, противоположной входу, расположены точно такие же, но неактивные, ржавые ворота, что может дезориентировать игрока. Вдоль стен, а также перед обоими воротами установлены сетчатые перегородки, которые затрудняют перемещения Одинокого Путника во время боя. Как только Путник входит в Дыру (даже после победы), на пол падают четыре бочки с радиоактивными (до 3 Рад/с) отходами — они, наряду с кирпичами, сложенными в невысокую стенку и просто разбросанными по полу, также служат препятствиями. Квесты Одинокий Путник проходит бои в Дыре. По окончании последнего боя к Путнику и Федре придёт Креншо, рядом с которым будет находиться сундук с вещами, которые рейдеры взяли у Одинокого Путника на входе в Нижний город. Заметки * Известно, что в Дыре одерживали победы Джон-Медведь и Грудд-Медведь, Грубер, Одинокий Путник, Уродина, Хаммер и Чистюля. * Среди проигравших числились многочисленные рабы. * В дальнейшем в Дыре погибли трое рабов-бойцов, Джон и Грудд Медведи а также Грубер — все они были убиты Одиноким Путником, новым чемпионом Дыры. * Даже если убить всех обитателей завода, то в Дыре, на её «крыше», всё равно будут находиться рейдеры. * Если в Дыре расставить мины на случай нанесения ранений противникам в следующем бое, то после повторного захода они исчезнут. * В том случае, если Путник изъявил Федре желание драться, то покинуть вход в Дыру уже не выйдет. Помещение, где находится Страшилка и которое расположено между входом в Дыру и заводом, будет закрыто воротами, которые нельзя открыть какими-либо ключами. * По прошествии трёх боёв Путнику наняться к Федре на следующие схватки не получится. * Сбрасываемые бочки с радиоактивными отходами могут покалечить находящихся в Дыре бойцов, и даже способны убить их при прямом падении сверху. * Ашур сам сбрасывает бочки в Дыру, чтобы у борющихся за свою свободу рабов выработалось мастерство владения оружия и чтобы добавить немного специй в бойFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 24: «''As Ashur takes great pleasure in dropping radioactive barrels to add a little spice to the combat, you are additionally bathed in radiation for each fi ght. Fortunately, if you survive your fi ght with Gruber, your body’s natural immunity to Radiation Resistance grows, and your combat prowess demands increasing respect».Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 509: «''Ashur whips the crowd into a frenzy and then drops several radioactive barrels into the Arena to spice things up a bit''».. * Федра заявляет, что во всех боях Дыры одержали победу всего лишь один-два раба. В высказывании про Грубера она уже задаётся вопросом насчёт трёх рабов. Это идёт во врозь высказыванию Дюка, который после сражений на арене расскажет Путнику о том, что большинство рейдеров Питта когда-то было рабами, но никто из них насчёт этого высказываться не будет по различным причинам. * Некоторые безымянные и именованные питтсбургские рейдеры в разговорах друг с другом делятся желанием проводить драки в Дыре чаще, нежели обычно. * Примечательно, что рабы-бойцы, которые должны были выступить в схватке с Одиноким Путником, должны были драться друг с другом. Тем не менее, этого не происходит — троица выступает против Путника вместе. Появление За кулисами Игровая версия игры отличается от изначальной, что представлена на концепт-арте. Изначально Арена задумывалась на доменной печи завода, где помимо небольшой трибуны с местом для воды имелся трон для Ашура. Площадка для сражений была ограничена по площади и из-за выплавки сплавов на заводе она периодически охватывалась огненным кольцом. В дополнении к этому Арена освещалась несколькими факелами. Баги В золотом издании, вместо того, чтобы ожидать главного героя на заводе перед входом в Дыру, Креншо с малой долей вероятности может зайти в Дыру, чтобы сказать Путнику о том, что его ожидает Ашур. Галерея FO3 TP Before the Hole.jpg|Федра перед входом FO3 TP Rusty Gate -- The Hole.jpg|Ворота в Дыру The Hole top.jpg|«Потолок» Roof the Hole.jpg|«Крыша» Дыры TheHoleCA1.jpg|Концепт-арт Арены от Адама Адамовича Примечание de:Das Loch en:The Hole (The Pitt) es:El Hoyo (The Pitt) uk:Діра (The Pitt) Категория:Неотмечаемые локации The Pitt